A Mage's Journey: Hiro's Birthday
by Quasar Blue
Summary: December 23rd marks Hiro's birthday. And his LPS and guild friends decide to throw him a party to commemorate this occasion. Takes place after Missing Blythe. (Will be posted in the near future.)


**(A/N: This story takes place after Missing Blythe. It will be uploaded in time.)**

 _*Magnolia*_

It was a nice, winter day in Magnolia. Inside the guild of Fairy Tail, they were planning a special surprise for one of their guild members, Hiro.

"So, anyone got any ideas?" Mirajane asked. Everyone was in deep thought, until Penny Ling came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know. Why don't we throw Hiro a surprise party." Penny suggested.

"Hey, yeah! That's a perfect idea. We can throw Hiro the best birthday party he's ever had!" Erza said. Everyone cheered about the idea.

"Perfect! We just gotta get supplies, a cake, and to make sure Hiro doesn't hear about this." Blythe said.

"I'll be in charge of keeping a look-out for Hiro." Shala said.

"Then the rest of us will begin setting up for the party." Pepper said.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Chozetsu Dynamic***

* * *

 _*Episode Title: Hiro's Birthday*_

Hiro, in his human form, was walking to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. He and his friends at LPS wanted to pay a visit to Magnolia. As Hiro was en route to the guild, his fellow nakama were setting up for some kind of party.

"Everything's looking good." Erza said, putting up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Hiro!'.

"Yeah, but we have to keep it secret from him." Blythe said, setting up a table. Shala was looking out the window when she saw Hiro approaching.

"Oh, crap! Hiro's coming!" Shala screamed out. Everyone quickly took down all of the decorations. Hiro opened the doors to the guild. When he got inside, he saw his guildmates looking at him as if they were hiding something.

"Uh, were you guys doing something?" Hiro asked.

"What? We weren't doing anything." Wendy said.

"Yeah. It's not like we're planning a party or something." Natsu stupidly said. He got knocked into a wall by Erza.

"Right. I'm just here to take some job requests." Hiro said.

"Oh. That's fine." Mirajane said. Hiro went to the second floor and picked up a job request form. The form had the job to slay an unknown creature that has made refuge deep in Precipice Valley. Hiro showed the flyer to Mirajane.

"Alright. Come back soon." Mirajane said.

"Okay." Hiro replied. He the left the guild hall. Mira whispered to Pepper.

"Hey Pepper? I want you to follow Hiro and stall him by any means necessary." Mirajane asked.

"Stalling? I got it." Pepper assured. "Hey Hiro! Wait up!" Pepper yelled. She followed Hiro outside. Hiro turned around to see Pepper following him.

"Oh, you're coming with me?" Hiro guessed.

"Yep. Mira asked me to." Pepper explained.

"Cool. So, we can just fly over to Precipice Valley." Hiro determined.

"Wait! Can't we just take a train?" Pepper asked, hoping to stall.

"Pepper? Why?" Hiro asked.

"Um, I wanna see the surroundings. And who knows if something catches our eyes." Pepper said.

"Well. It takes about an hour and a half to get to Precipice Valley from Magnolia." Hiro said.

"Perfect! When does the next train leave?" Pepper asked.

"In about 9 minutes." Hiro said. Pepper grabbed Hiro's hand.

"Come on. Let's get on that train!" Pepper cheered. She dragged Hiro to the train station.

"Hey!" Hiro screamed.

 _*6 Minutes Later*_

6 minutes of running and Hiro and Pepper make it to the Magnolia Train Station. Hiro went up to the train conductor.

"2 tickets to Precipice Valley, please." Hiro asked.

"Precipice Valley? That's not a place for children." The conductor said.

"We're going there on a job request. We're Fairy Tail wizards." Hiro explained. He showed the conductor his guild mark.

"Alright. Just don't say I didn't warn you when you die." The conductor said. Hiro and Pepper got on the train. The conductor then blew the whistle and the train left the station. Hiro and Pepper took a seat next to each other.

"So, Hiro? What is this quest you're going on?" Pepper

"To subdue an unknown creature inside Precipice Valley. The clients fear that the monster may wreak havoc should it run loose." Hiro explained.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Pepper said.

"Prepare to be dead wrong." Hiro warned. "Well, we got an hour and a half. I'm gonna sleep." Hiro closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Me too." Pepper said. She laid her head on Hiro's and went to sleep.

 _*Time Skip: 45 minutes later*_

Hiro and Pepper were jolted awake when the train came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked confused.

"The train stopped." Pepper pointed out.

"We better check this out. For all I know, there's a robbery going on." Hiro said. The duo went up to the cargo car. Pepper peeped in the window to see three figures trying to steal some cargo.

"There's some people in there." Pepper said.

"Right. Let's go knock their blocks off." Hiro said. Hiro opened the door and the duo stepped in cargo car. The duo were disgusted, mainly Hiro, at the three figures. There were 2 skinny and 1 fat man wearing black latex suits. The three all had big butts. Hiro recognized the trio.

"Damn it! Not you jokers again." Hiro yelled. The three figures turned around and recognized Hiro.

"AHHH! It's that kid again." The black haired one said.

"Hiro, who are they?" Pepper asked. The three black latex men did a pose.

"We are... The Butt Jiggle Gang!" The trio said.

"Gross. Just gross." Hiro groaned, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Look. Whatever you're trying to steal, just stop. We'll stop you." Hiro warned.

"Lackey's, huddle up!" The boss said. All three of them huddled up.

"Boss, what do we do?" Lackey A asked.

"Simple. We gas them." The boss said.

"Oh! Excellent idea. Befitting for a scoundrel." Lackey B said. The Butt Jiggle Gang turned around and laughed.

"Kid, do you really think you and your girlfriend can beat us?" The boss mocked.

"Um, yes. You three are weak, pathetic, and lame as f**k." Hiro said.

"We'll see who's laughing after this. Get ready to drop a load." The boss aid. He turned around and faced his butt to the duo, with his lackeys doing the same.

"Oh, crap." Hiro said. He pushed Pepper and himself away.

"Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy!" The Butt Jiggle Gang unleashed a giant cloud of noxious gas from their rear ends. Hiro and Pepper barely manage to dodge. The gas hit the ceiling and the smell began to surface.

"Euugh! That reeks." Pepper groaned, covering her nose with both hands. The leader just laughed.

"Now do you see our power?" The leader gloated.

"Okay, now you're just asking for it. That was the third time I've been dealt your rotten stench. I'm gonna pound you into next week." Hiro said while holding his nose with his left hand. He entered Dragon Force state.

"No! Wait." The boss begged, but it was way too late. Hiro appeared right in front of the Butt Jiggle Gang.

"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hiro punched the gang and sent them flying.

"We'll be back!" The leader shouted. Hiro exited Dragon Force.

"And that's that." Hiro said. "Since the train's down, I guess we will be flying after all." Hiro decided.

"Hiro, are you sure we can't just walk?" Pepper asked.

"No. From what I heard, at noon, the monster strikes again. I can't take that chance." Hiro said. He flew off in the direction of Precipice Valley.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pepper shouted. She took off in the air after Hiro.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, back at the guild*_

Everyone at the guild were still making preparations for Hiro's party. Erza then realized something.

"If this is gonna be a birthday party, we need a cake!" Erza shouted.

"That's true. It can't be a party without a cake." Mira agreed.

"But, which kind of cake should we get him?" Lisanna asked.

"Does it matter? Hiro likes all kinds of cakes." Blythe said.

"Alright. So, who's gonna get the cake?" Mira asked.

"I'll do it." Erza said.

"Alright." Blythe said.

'Gee, I wonder how Pepper and Hiro are doing right now?' Blythe thought to herself.

 _*Meanwhile, with Pepper and Hiro*_

"We're here." Hiro said. The duo landed in a small suburban town.

"This is Precipice Valley?" Pepper asked.

"Well, we're in range of Precipice Valley. This town is like a resting post." Hiro explained. "Precipice Valley is just down that road. So, let's-"

"Wait! Um, why don't we get a bite to eat?" Pepper suggested, hoping to buy some time.

"Well, I am kinda hungry. Sure, let's go." Hiro said. The duo walked to the nearest restaurant. Hiro went to the counter and ordered some food. He went to sit with Pepper.

"So, after we eat, we're going inside Precipice Valley?" Pepper asked.

"Not yet. We have to ask the locals about the whereabouts of this so called creature." Hiro said. Some other customers overheard their conversation. One of the men came up to Hiro and Pepper.

"Excuse me. But did I hear you say you're gonna try to beat that monster?" The customer asked.

"Yep. After we get a bite to eat." Hiro said. Just as he said that, the waiter came by with some ramen and cake

"Here is your food." The waiter said. He placed the plates on their table.

"Alright, let's eat." Hiro said. He chowed down on his food. Pepper ate her cake.

"Mmm, this is good." Pepper commented, enjoying the cake.

"I know, right?" Hiro said after swallowing some meat. The duo finished in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Hiro said, patting his satisfied belly. He went to pay at the counter. When he came back, he spoke to one of the customers.

"So, what do you know about the whereabouts of this monster that keeps terrorizing this town?" Hiro asked.

"The creature lives behind a sealed gate that only he can open." An elder said.

"A sealed gate? Show us." Pepper asked.

"Very well. Come, follow me." The elder instructed. Hiro and Pepper followed the old man down a dirt path.

[Sealed Gate]

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at what looked like a dead end. One of the rocks had a symbol of a crescent moon.

"There it is." The elder said, pointing to the moon symbol.

"Just beyond that thing is the monster? How do we open it?" Pepper wondered.

"As I said before, only the monster is able to temporarily break the seal." The elder solemnly said. Hiro concentrated on is Divine In-Force power. The gate reacte. The lines on the gate glowed, and the gate opened.

"Wow." Hiro said, awestruck about what happened. Everyone noticed a pathway.

"Alright! We can go forward." Pepper said.

"Alright. Thanks for everything, minna-san." Hiro said. "Now let's go, Pepper."

"Right!" Pepper said. The duo walked into the path. The villagers were waving goodbye to them.

* * *

 _*Time Skip: 5 minutes later*_

As the duo were walking down the path, they notice a light ahead.

"Hey! There's light!" Pepper noticed.

"That must be where the creature is. Better be on our guard." Hiro said cautiously. The duo approached the light and the area came into view. In the center lied a giant winged demon. The demon had two sets of wings and was black in color. The head resembled a goat and had two yellow horns.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Unbreakable Determination***

"GWAAAARRRRRR!" The demon roared, blowing strong wings in the path of Pepper and Hiro. The demon immediately punched the ground, sending shockwaves around the area.

"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hiro tried to land a blow, but it had no effect. The demon smacked Hiro.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Pepper unleashed her breath attack, but it had little effect.

"My turn!" Hiro said. He entered Dragon Force and charged at the demon. The demon grabbed Hiro and punched him straight in the nuts. Hiro fell over in pain.

"Hiro!" Pepper shouted. The demon let go of Hiro. Pepper managed to catch Hiro. "Are you okay?"

"He punched me in the dick. Why? Why did he punch me in the dick?" Hiro cried out in pain. Hiro managed to stand up.

"Damn... he's stronger then they described." Pepper commented.

"Then let's try combining attacks!" Hiro suggested.

"Right! Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"Plasma Dragon's Roar!" The two Dragon's Roar combined into one beam. It struck the creature, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was hardly damaged.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: Unbreakable Determination***

 ***Dragon Ball Super: A Power Beyond Super Saiyan God***

"Don't hold back on me." The creature said.

"Say what?" The duo replied.

"The only way you could have gotten in here is with the Divine In-Force I've heard so much about." The creature explained.

"Heh, I guess nothing can get past you, huh?" Pepper asked. The creature nodded.

"Fine, we'll show you." Hiro declared. Wind surrounded the two briefly. The duo then closed their eyes.

"By the waay, I am known as Alzaru." Alzaru said.

"Heh, not a bad name." Hiro commented. Hiro was surrounded by his blue aura, while Pepper was surrounded by a white one.

'They are about to transform...' Alzaru thought.

"Haaaaa! HA!" Hiro and Pepper were enveloped in bright sphere. Alzaru had to cover his eyes to escape the glare. Inside the spheres of light, the duo were encased in a white and blue veil respectively. The veil broke away slowly. Hiro and Pepper gained a set of dragon wings. Other than that, their appearances looked the same. The light vanished, and a blue and white aura respectively manifested on Pepper and Hiro.

 ***End Dragon Ball Super: A Power Beyond Super Saiyan God***

"Not bad, you two. This is exactly what I wanted to see." Alzaru complimented.

"I didn't think we had to take it this far just to take you down..." Hiro lamented.

"Isn't that just a Dragon God Form?" Alzaru asked.

"It's kinda more complicated. It is like Dragon God, but we tapped into the power with our own will." Pepper explained.

"We call this form Dragon Ascendant." Hiro stated.

"Nice name. But is it all bark and no bite?" Alzaru asked.

"How about you find out?" Hiro said.

 ***Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F: A Deathmatch with Golden Frieza***

Alzaru charged at the two Dragon Ascendants. In a blink of an eye, they vanished.

"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!" Hiro wrapped his right fist in blue plasma and landed a clean blow to Alzaru.

"Ice Dragon's Claws!" Pepper extended her claws and slashed at Alzaru, freezing his side.

"You two are strong... there's no question about that.." Alzaru admitted. He flew in the air. "Try this on for size. Super Death Ball!" Alzaru summoned a ball of magic that resembled a small sun and chucked it at the duo. Hiro got in a stanced and summoned 3 Magic Seals.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Dragon Explosion Burst!" Hiro launched his attack through all 3 Magic Seals, almost quadrupling the size. It shot the Super Deat Ball into orbit.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Frost Terror!" Pepper grasped her hands together. She was surrounded by a white veil. Then, 7 streaks of light shot out of the earth and was heading right at Alzaru. When the attack landed, Alzaru was frozen.

"Time to wrap this up." Hiro declared. He jumped into the air while covered in plasma. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Hidden Thunder Form: Dragon Arrow!" Hiro propelled himself at Alzaru's frozen form. He caused Alzaru to crash to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Alzaru laid unconscious.

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F: A Deathmatch with Golden Frieza***

"Did you get him?" Pepper asked.

"Yep. But, he isn't dead. He's unconscious right now." Hiro explained. Hiro and Pepper reverted from their Dragon Ascendant forms. Alzaru woke up.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Alzaru asked.

"You weren't truly evil, were you?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Alzaru asked.

"You had no idea about where you were, so you had to do the things you did to survive." Hiro said with sympathy.

"You're saying... you forgive me?" Alzaru asked.

"Yeah. All you have to do is apologize and agree to protect the people in the valley." Hiro stated.

"I understand..." Alzaru said. Pepper's Dimension Transceiver went off. Pepper quickly answered it.

"What's up?" Pepper asked in a whispered tone.

"The party is ready. Please bring Hiro back." Blythe said.

"Got it. On my way." Pepper hung up the call. "Hiro?"

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Do you think we can fly back to the guild now?" Pepper asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Hiro said. He and Pepper transformed into Dragon Ascendant State.

"How long will this take?" Pepper asked.

"Around 5 minutes!" Hiro said. "See you again, Alzaru!" Hiro bidden farewell to Alzaru before the duo flew off.

 _*Time Skip: 5 minutes later*_

Hiro and Pepper landed in front of the guild. They reverted from their transformed state. Shala noticed him from the window.

"He's here! Everyone hide!" Shala whispered. Everyone in the guild hid. The lights were also turned off. Hiro opened the door to find no one around.

"That's odd. No one's here." Hiro noticed. The lights turned on and the guild members popped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIRO!" Everyone shouted.

 ***Fairy Tail: Let's Party***

"Aw... For me?" Hiro asked, surprised by the gesture. "So that's why you didn't want me to fly to Precipice Valley."

"Yep. I had to stall you so everyone could set up this party." Pepper explained.

"Well, you succeeded in surprising me. I never would have known." Hiro exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's party!" Pepper said. Everyone cheered. And so, throughout the day, the members of Fairy Tail partied hard. Everyone had cake, played games, and even had a fight. While a brawl was going on, Hiro wisely stayed out of it.

"Yeah, not going to get involved there..." Hiro said.

"Hey Mira?" Pepper called to Mirajane.

"What's up?" Mira asked.

"Let's launch a tickle assault on Hiro." Pepper suggested.

"Wow, Pepper. I didn't know you had this side of you." Mirajane said, surprised.

"It's a work in progress. Now, let's go while he still turned around."

"Alright." Mira responed. The duo sneaked upon Hiro and tackled him to the ground. Mira began to tickle Hiro's sides.

"Hiihihihihihhihi! Mirahahahahahahaha! Stahhahahahahahahp!" Hiro giggled.

"Wow. Pepper was right. You are so cute when you're tickled." Mira said to Hiro. She continued to tickle his sides.

"Pleahahahahahahahahse! Stahahahahhahap!" Hiro cried out.

"Nah. This is too fun." Mira said. While this was occurring, Levy caught sight of it.

"Hey, Wendy. Look over there!" Levy said, pointing to the scene with Mira and Hiro.

"Aww, that looks so adorable!" Wendy commented. Levy gained a devious idea.

"Hey Wendy. I have an idea." Levy whispered her plan to Wendy.

"Pepper, does Hiro have any specific spots that he is most ticklish?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. His most ticklish spot is his belly." Pepper pointed out.

"Really?" Mira asked surprised. She lifted up Hiro's shirt and blew a raspberry, causing Hiro to go into hysterics.

"NOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHASE STHAHAHAHAHAHAHP MIRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiro screamed out. Mira blew one more raspberry and stopped.

"Sorry, Hiro. I couldn't help myself." Mira apologized. Hiro giggled a little.

"It's okay. It was fun." Hiro said, smiling about the tickling.

"Hey, Hiro? Can you come over here for a second?" Levy called to Hiro. Hiro approached Levy and Wendy.

"What's up, Levy?" Hiro asked.

"It's nothing much. We just want to... tickle you." With that, Wendy began to tickle Hiro's sides. Levy began to take of Hiro's shoes.

"Yeah. It's always fun to get tickled." Levy said. She used her Solid Script to manifest a feather and used it to tickle Hiro's feet.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Hiro could do in this situation was laugh. Cana noticed what was going on, so she approached the scene.

"Hey, can I get in on this?" Cana asked.

"Sure." Levy said. Cana approached Hiro's laughing figure and sat down near his stomach. Cana lifts up Hiro's shirt to expose his stomach.

"OHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHRE CANAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiro cried out.

"What was that? Did you say 'please tickle me there?' If you say so." Cana said. She began to tickle Hiro's stomach with her fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Hiro cried out.

"What? You want more? You got it!" Cana exclaimed. She blew a raspberry on Hiro's belly, causing him to go into hysterics.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiro could no longer speak at this point. The girls kept this up for another 5 minutes before they stopped.

"Hehe, that was even more fun the second time." Hiro said while having the cutest face his guildmates have ever seen.

"So, how you feeling, Hiro?" Mira asked.

"I feel so happy right now!" Hiro said with a blush. All of them gathered into a group hug.

"Thank you guys, for looking out for me." Hiro thanked, allowing some tears of joy to fall from his eyes.

"I do have to admit. I was pretty fun to tickle you." Wendy commented.

"Yeah. You looked absolutely adorable." Levy also commented.

"I tend to get that a lot. Thank you." Hiro said with a smile.

"At any rate, let's continue the party!" Erza decreed.

"Aye!" Everyone responded.

 _*During the Night, around 7:30*_

Most of the guild members were fast asleep. Pepper awakened and walked up to the sleeping figure of Hiro.

"Aw, he looks so cute when he sleeps." She said to herself. She placed her hand on Hiro's sleeping figure. Hiro smiled at the touch.

"I'm glad I was able to make your day." Pepper said to Hiro's sleeping body. She laid down and drifted off to sleep, right beside Hiro.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Hello Hello Hello***


End file.
